Journey Of Love
by SyaSyaPanda
Summary: sebuah perjalanan cinta yg dialami seorang huang zhi tao membuatnya mengerti akan arti sebuah kesabaran dan pengorbanan, walaupun dirinya merasakan sakit akan kenyataan pahit yg terjadi di hidupnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Keyakinan dan penantian lah yg membuat akhir kisah cinta hidupnya menjadi sangat indah.. bagaimanakah kisahnya? lets read! :)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Journey of Love

Cast : TaoRis, SuLay, HunHan

Genre : Hurts, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : sebuah perjalanan cinta yg dialami seorang huang zhi tao membuatnya mengerti akan arti sebuah kesabaran dan pengorbanan, walaupun dirinya merasakan sakit akan kenyataan pahit yg terjadi di hidupnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Keyakinan dan penantian lah yg membuat akhir kisah cinta hidupnya menjadi sangat indah.. bagaimanakah kisahnya? lets read!

Beijing, China 12 april 1997

Seorang lelaki berumur namun masih terlihat berwibawa tengah terduduk di kursi roda yg selalu menemaninya setiap waktu. Ya, dia adalah Tn. Huang Xi seorang lelaki yg telah pensiun dari masa kerjanya karna penyakit TBC dan diabetes yg ia alami membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Ia tinggal bersama kedua putranya karna sang istri telah meninggal dunia saat melahirkan putra bungsunya 4 tahun lalu. Untung nya ia tetap mendapat uang dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja karna ia berjasa banyak di perusahaan itu. Dan ia juga mendapat asuransi dari mendiang istrinya . sehingga ia tak perlu bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarga nya. Namun ia masih bingung karna nanti jika suatu saat ia meninggal dunia siapa yg akan menjaga kedua putranya? Apa ia akan meninggalkan kedua putranya tanpa ada yg menjaga? Masalah harta ia tidak terlalu memusingkan karna nanti seluruh harta warisnya akan jatuh pada putra sulungnya. Yang ia bingungkan adalah nasib kedua putranya nanti jika ia telah tiada, Entahlah ia terlau lelah memikirkannya, sudah cukup ia lelah menahan rasa sakit dari penyakitnya itu. Biarlah takdir yg menjawab semuanya ia hanya bisa berharap yg terbaik untuk kedua putranya.

Sore itu Ia memandangi luasnya kota Beijing dari balkon rumahnya yg bisa dibilang lumayan luas. Sesekali ia memerhatikan putra bungsunya yg baru berumur 4 tahun sedang bermain dengan mainanya yg tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, ia tersenyum penuh arti memerhatikan wajah polos malaikat kecilnya yg lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

"taoiee.." panggilnya

Merasa namanya dipanggil bocah kecil imut itu menoleh ke sumber suara ia tersenyum lalu berlari

"Fùqīn (re:d fuchin) ada apa Fùqīn memanggilku? Fùqīn lindu padaku yah?" tanyanya polos

"yaa.. Fùqīn rindu padamu tao.." Tn. Huang Xi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putranya sayang

"benalkah? Kenapa Fùqīn bica melindukanku?" Tao tersenyum senang

"yaa karna Fùqīn menyayangimu tao.. apa tao sayang pada Fùqīn?" ia merangkul putranya kedalam pelukannya

"tentu caja Fùqīn.. tao cangaatt cayang cekalii pada Fùqīn.." tao memamerkan senyuman manisnya

"hmm.. kalo begitu tao cium Fùqīn!"

"oke deh.. mmuah" tao mencium pipi Fùqīn nya

"hey.. hey.. kenapa tao tidak mencium gege juga.." ucap seseorang lelaki yg datang mengahampiri mereka

"eh.. gege yg dalimana? Tadi tao mencali-cali gege!" tao menunjukan wajah kesalnya

"eoh? Hehe.. tadi gege habis membereskan kamar gege taooo.." jawab lelaki itu yg adalah LuHan kaka tao yg berumur 12 tahun sekaligus anak sulung dari

"ooooo begitu.." tao membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti

"hmm.. Fùqīn.. apa Fùqīn sudah minum vitamin sore?" Tanya luhan

"sudah sayang.. xie xie kau telah memperhatikan Fùqīn.." Tn. Huang Xi menepuk2 bahu luhan

"ya Fùqīn itu sudah kewajibanku.." ucap luhan. Dia memang seorang anak lelaki yg baik dan juga penyayang sifatnya sama seperti , Mǔqīn(rea:d muchin) nya. Walaupun masih berusia 12 tahun tapi ia sangat dewasa. Luhan juga memiliki wajah yg bisa dibilang cantik walau memang dia seorang lelaki tapi wajahnya sangat manis dan menarik.

"hmm.. sudah hampir malam ayo kita masuk..!" ajak luhan

"cudah hampir malam ge? tao macuk duluan caja yaa gege.. tao ingin nonton kaltun jumong.." tao beranjak pergi sambil membawa boneka pandanya. Luhan dan Tn. Huang Xi terkekeh melihat tingkah tao.

"hmmm.. Fùqīn ayo kita masukk!" ajak luhan

"kau duluan saja.. Fùqīn masih ingin disini.." ucap Tn. Huang Xi

"tapi ini dingin Fùqīn.." ujar luhan

"sudahh.. tidak apa2! Kau duluan masuk saja.."

"jika nanti rasa sakit Fùqīn terasa sakit lagi bagaimana?" luhan terlihat khawatir

"sshh.. sudahlah sayang,, Fùqīn tidak akan apa2..!" Tn. Huang Xi tersenyum lembut kepada luhan

"hhuhh.. baiklahh.. aku masuk duluan Fùqīn.." luhan pun pergi.

Tinggalah sendri, "tuhan.. jika suatu saat kau memanggilku, kumohon jaga selalu kedua putraku yg amat aku sayang.." batin lirih.

_Beijing, china 16 april 1997_

Hari ini sudah terhitung 3 hari semenjak tanggal 13 april Xi terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Keadaan Xi memburuk mungkin karena waktu itu ia terlalu lama terkena udara malam, kondisinya menjadi lemah. Luhan yg melihat keadaan itu sangat sedih bahkan ia selalu menangis saat Fùqīn yg ia sayangi menahan rasa sakitnya. Seperti sekarang ini luhan tengah menangis disamping yg tengah terbaring.

"luhan.. kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Tn. Huang Xi lemah

"aa..aku.. hanya tidak habis fikir knapa tuhan selalu memberikan cobaan berat kpda kita.. setelah dulu ia telah mengambil Mǔqīn, sekarang Fùqīn yg sakit,," ujar luhan terisak

"hmm.. sabar sayang,. Mungkin tuhan mempunyai rencana yg indah dibalik semua ini.." tn. Huang Xi mengelus tangan luhan.

"gegeeeee.. aku ingin beli ec kliimmm!" tao datang dan langsung menarik tangan luhan

"taoie, tapi Fùqīn sedang sakit, nanti jika kita pergi siapa yg akan menjaganya?" luhan menatap tao

"ahhh.. pokonya tao ingin beliiii ec kliiimmm gegeeeee!" rengek tao

"sudahlah, luhan kau antar tao saja Fùqīn tidak apa2 sendiri.." Tn. Huang Xi angkat bicara

Luhan memandang "baiklah.. ayo kita beli es krim!" lalu menggandeng tao pergi.

"tapi aku akan memanggil paman nya lay dulu untuk menjaga mu Fùqīn!" luhan langsung menelfon paman nya lay dan memintanya menjaga .

"yasudah, Fùqīn aku pergi dulu.. nanti pamanya lay akan datang.." ujarku lalu mencium tangan Fùqīn

**LUHAN POV **

Aku membawa tao ke toko es krim dan membeli es krim lau cepat-cepat pulang. Namun saat hampir sampai tao merengek kembali ia ingin bermain di sebuah taman yg tak jauh dari rumah. Hingga dengan berat hati aku menurutinya namun setelah tao setuju jika tidak akan bermain lama. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi taman dan memerhatikan tao yg kini sedang bermain dgn seorang lelaki yg spertinya setahun lebih muda dariku, ia cukup keren dan dewasa karna ia terlihat melindungi tao yg sedang bermain perosotan.

"luhaann hosh.. Fùqīnmu.. hoshh.." lay teman sekolahku yg sekaligus tetanggaku datang menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir

"ada apa dengan Fùqīn ku?" aku benar-benar khawatir

"ia, dibawa ke rumah sakit karena tadi Fùqīnmu tiba-tiba kejang dan seperti sesak nafas.. pamanku langsung memanggil ambulance dan membawa Fùqīn mu ke rumah sakit!" jelas lay

Aku yg mendengarnya benar2 kaget dan bergegas pergi, tapi tao? Apa dia harus ku ajak? Ahh.. tdak, apa aku titipkan saja pada lelaki itu? Baiklah apa boleh buat semoga tao mau ku tinggal.

"lay.. kau tunggu disini aku akan berbicara pada tao!" ucapku yg diangguki lay. Aku berjalan kearah tao dan lelaki itu

"mm.. permisi.. maukah kau menjaga adikku sebentar saja? Aku harus ke rumah sakit karna Fùqīnku masuk rumah sakit.." aku memohon padanya, dia terlihat berfikir sejenak

"hmm.. baiklah.." ucapnya

"ahh.. xie xie.. hmm jika nanti tao bosan kau bisa membawanya ke rumah ku.. kau lihat disana ada pertigaan, belok ke kanan kau akan menemukan rumah bercat gading dan berpagar coklat.." ucapku pada lelaki itu yg ia balas dengan anggukan "hmm.. tao gege pergi dulu sebentar ya, ada urusan, kau tinggal sebentar disini hmm.. bermain bersama dengan gege ini.." ucapku hati-hati karna takut tao menolak, namun ternyata dia sama sekali tidak menolak malah dia terlihat senang

"baiklah gege.. aku akan dicini belmain dengan dlagon gege.." ujarnya

Aku tersenyum lega "yasudah. Gege pergi dulu ya.. nanti gege kembali lagi!" aku mengacak rambut tao dan membungkuk pada lelaki itu.

**AUTHOR POV**

Rumah Sakit

Luhan berlari ke ruang ICU yg dimana Fùqīn nya berada. Sesampainya di depan pintu ICU ia bertemu dengan paman zhang ying pamannya lay "bagaimana keadaan Fùqīnku paman?" Tanya luhan to the point

"keadaannya kritis.. dokter bilang terjadi komplikasi.." ucap paman zhang ying yg sukses membuat luhan shock

"APA?" luhan mulai menitikan air mata, lay menepuk bahu luhan menenangkannya.

_CKLEK_

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok dokter yg masih menggunakan masker bersama seorang suster, ia membuka maskernya

"permisi.. apa ada yg bernama luhan?" ucapnya

"sa.. saya.. dokter.." ujar luhan

"hmm.. anda ikut saya ke dalam.. karna pasien meminta saya memanggil anda.. tapi sebelumnya anda menggunakan ini dulu!" ujar dokter itu dan menoleh kea rah sang suster memeberinya instruksi untuk memakaikan luhan masker dan baju khusus ruang ICU.

Setelah memakainya luhan masuk mengikuti sang dokter.

ICU

Luhan melihat Fùqīn nya tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat-alat perawatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menutup mulutnya menahan jeritan yg siap meluncur kapan saja. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di wajah cantiknya. Bagaimanapun ia masih seorang anak berumur 12 tahun yg masih suka menangis apalgi melihat kondisi Fùqīnnya.

"lu.. luh.. hhaann.." panggil Xi lemah

Luhan menghapus air mata nya kasar ia mendekat kea rah .

"ya Fùqīn? Aaa.. ad.. aa.. aa.. ppa?" luhan menahan tangisnya

"bi..bi..sakahh.. .. ber.. jann.. jii.. se.. suatu.. pa.. da.. Fùqīn?" Tn. Huang Xi berusaha berbicara

"tentu.. sa,, ja.. Fùqīn.. apa yg.. Fùqīn ingin.. kann?" luhan merasa tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi

"lu.. hh.. haan,, put.. ra.. ku.. sa..ya..ngg.. ja.. ga.. ta.. taoo.. ya.. ja.. ga.. di.. ri.. mu.. juga.. maaf.. Fùqīn.. ti..dak.. bi.. sa.. me..nema.. nimu.. da..n.. ta.. ta..o.. Fùqīn.. me.. nya.. yangi.. ka.. liann" ucap Tn. Huang Xi terbata. Luhan benar benar sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia menangis.

"Fùqīn.. memang.. Fùqīn.. ma..u.. kemaana.. Fùqīn tidak., akan.. meninggalkan kita.. kan.."

"…"

"Fùqīn.. Fùqīn.. Fùqīiinnnn!" luhan berteriak dan mengguncang-guncang Fùqīnnya

"dokter.. kenapa Fùqīnku diam saja?" luhan menatap dokter yg tengah menutup mulutnya. Dokter itu mengambil sebuah alat dan menggunaknnya di tubuh

DRTT DRRTT DRRTT

Dokter terus melakukannya berulang2. Namun tetap saja tidak bangun

-TTTUUUUTTTTTTTTT-

Suara sebuah mesin di samping berbunyi dan dilayat terilhat grafik itu berubah menjadi garis lurus. Luhan yg melihat itu langsung memeluk erat.

"Fùqīn.. jangaaann tinggalkaaannn kitaaaa.. Fùqīnnnnnn banguuunnnnn.." teriak luhan

Dang dokter menggeleng ia pun keluar dan mempersilahkan pama lay dan lay masuk

"Fùqīiiinnnnnnnn jawaaaabbb akuuu.. Fùqīiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!" luhan menangis sejadinya

Lay yg elihat itu mengusap air mata yg teratuh dari matanya ia pun menarik luhan ke pelukannya.

"kenapaaa.. tuhan mengambil.. Fùqīn? Kenapaaa?" isak luhan. Lay mengusap2 pucuk kepala luhan. Luhan melepas pelukan lay ia langsung teringat akan tao. Dan ia berlati sekencang-kencangnya ke tempat tao…

-TBC-

Huaahhh.. eefef nya bikin author sedih nih.. bagaimana dengan readrers? Review ok!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Journey of Love

Cast : TaoRis, SuLay, HunHan

Genre : Hurts, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : sebuah perjalanan cinta yg dialami seorang huang zhi tao membuatnya mengerti akan arti sebuah kesabaran dan pengorbanan, walaupun dirinya merasakan sakit akan kenyataan pahit yg terjadi di hidupnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Keyakinan dan penantian lah yg membuat akhir kisah cinta hidupnya menjadi sangat indah.. bagaimanakah kisahnya? lets read!

Last Chapter

"Fùqīn.. jangaaann tinggalkaaannn kitaaaa.. Fùqīnnnnnn banguuunnnnn.." teriak luhan

Dang dokter menggeleng ia pun keluar dan mempersilahkan pama lay dan lay masuk

"Fùqīiiinnnnnnnn jawaaaabbb akuuu.. Fùqīiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!" luhan menangis sejadinya

Lay yg elihat itu mengusap air mata yg teratuh dari matanya ia pun menarik luhan ke pelukannya.

"kenapaaa.. tuhan mengambil.. Fùqīn? Kenapaaa?" isak luhan. Lay mengusap2 pucuk kepala luhan. Luhan melepas pelukan lay ia langsung teringat akan tao. Dan ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke tempat tao…

**LUHAN POV**

Aku berlari dan terus berlari tak peduli lelah kurasakan yg terpenting sekarang adalah tao, aku takut terjadi apa2 dengan dia. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil sampai di pinggir jalan menuju taman. Dan syukurlah tao masih ada bersama lelaki itu, aku tersenyum lega. Lelaki itu melihat ke arahku dan dia terlihat sedang berbicara sesuatu pada tao yg membuat tao seketika melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum senang mungkin lelaki itu memberitahu kedatanganku.

Tao menghampiriku bersama lelaki itu yg sedang menggenggam tangan mungil tao.

"Gegeee!" ucapnya langsung menghambur memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mencium rambut hitam tao yg wangi shampoo anak2 *plak

Tao melepas pelukannya, kini aku menggenggam tangan mungilnya menggantikan lelaki itu.

"Xie xie.. kau sudah mau menjaga adikku!" ujarku

"eumm.. kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, lagipula aku senang bisa bermain dengan nya!" jawab lelaki itu

"ahh.. syukurlah kalo begitu.."

"ya.. hmm.. luhan aku harus pergi, hari sudah hampir sore.." ia milirik jam tangan hitam nya. Hmm.. kenapa dia bisa tau namaku ya? Padahal aku memberitahu namaku.

"haha.. kau bingung ya kenapa aku bisa tau namamu?" ucapnya yg memang benar

"ya.. kau tau darimana?"

"tadi, adik mu bercerita banyak tentang kau!"

"eh? Benarkah?"

"eumm.. yasudah luhan aku pergi dulu ya! Oiya, taoie.. gege pergi dulu ya byee!" lelaki itu mengusap rambut tao sekilas

"tapii ge, tao mau main cama gege lagi.." tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Aneh, sejak kapan dia mudah akrab dengan orang yg baru dia kenal. Aku melihat lelaki itu berbalik dan Lelaki itu tersenyum pada tao

"nanti.. kalo tao mau main sama gege lagi, tao kesini saja.. minta antar sama gegemu ya. Gege selalu ada disini..!" ujar lelaki itu. Aku hanya menatap nya hmm.. dia baik sekali..

"luhan, jika suatu waktu kau butuh orang untuk menjaga adikmu lagi kau kemari saja.. aku akan menjaga adikmu." Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul

"aaahhh.. xie xiee.. kau sudah mau membantuku.." aku membungkukkan badanku

"kalau begitu aku pergi! Bye bye!" ucapnya lalu berbalik kembali dan melangkah pergi. Aku menatap kepergiaannya hingga lelaki itu hilang di tikungan. Hmmm.. Dia orang yg terlihat dingin tapi ternyata dia baik. Tunggu….

Hey! Aku belum tahu siapa namanya! Ish! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh hingga lupa tidak menanyakan namanya padahal dia sudah tau namaku aishhhh..

"hmm.. taoiee.. apa kau tau siapa nama gege tadi?" aku berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tao

"tao tidak tau ge.." jawabnya polos

"eh? Lalu kau memanggilnya apa? Hanya gege saja? tanpa nama?"

"he'eum.. tapii, tao memanggilnya dlagon gege.." tao tersenyum

"loh? Kenapa?"

"karna, tadi dlagon gege bilang, dia ingin bica telbang sepelti naga"

"lalu apa hubungannya?"

"hmm.. dia juga sangat tampan ge cepelti pengelan yg tao lihat di pilm kaltun ge makanya aku memanggilnya dlagon gege dia juga cenang dipanggil ceperlit itu." Ucapnya yg langsung membuatku tertawa, yampun dia ini masih bocah berumur 4 tahun sudah tau mana yg tampan dan mana yg jelek.

"hmm.. kalo gege tampan tidak?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"eh? Ko begitu?" tanyaku bingung

"gege itu cantiikk.."

"he? Gege itu lelaki bukan perempuan taoo..!"

"tapi, gege itu cantik dlagon gege caja bilang gege cantik!"

"ha? Yg benar?"

"iya.. lulu gege.. tadi kan tao celita coal gege mm.. coal Fùqīn juga..!" aku tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar kata kata tao teringat Fùqīn. Aku menunduk Tanpa terasa air mataku terjatuh lagi.

"gege.. gege kenapa?" tao membelai wajahku dengan tangan kecilnya

Aku mendongak, dan menatap wajah huang zi tao adikku. Aku mengusap rambutnya dan memeluknya, bagaimanapun hanya dia satu-satunya yg ku punya saat ini. Tuhan.. kenapa seperti ini? sungguh rasanya sedih sekali harus kehilangan kedua orangtuaku disaat sperti ini, aku tidak kuasa melihat wajah tao adikku yg masih berusia 4 tahun yg sudah ditinggal kedua orangtua, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan diriku karna aku bisa dibilang lebih beruntung dari tao. Aku pernah merasakan kebahagiaan saat aku masih kecil aku merasakan kasih sayang Fùqīn dan Mǔqīn tapi tao? Sedikitpun dia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Air mataku semakin deras membuat tao melepas pelukanku.

"gege.. kenapa gege menangic? Apa ada yg menakali gege?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos yg membuatku makin bersedih. Sekuat tenaga Aku menghapus air mataku dengan tanganku kasar. Dan menatap wajah tao. Mata pandanya membuatku ingat pada Fùqīn karena mata tao persis seperti mata Fùqīn.

"gege.. ada yg menakali gege yaa?" ujarnya lagi. Aku menggeleng

"tidak.. tidak ada yg menakali gege.."

"lalu kenapa gege menangic?"

"gege senang sekali mempunyai adik yg baik, imut, manis dan lucu seperti kau tao!"

"huahh gege telimakacih.. tao juga cenang bica punya gege yg cantik dan baik cepelti lulu gege!" ia tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar

"gege.. sayang padamu tao!"

"tao juga cayang cekali pada gege!" ia memelukku.

Oh tuhan, kumohon berikanlah tao kebahagiaan nanti jangan memberinya sedih aku tidak ingin tao sedih tuhan.. tao, gege janji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu gege sayang sekali padamu tao. Aku mempererat pelukan ku. Dan pada hari itu, menit itu, detik saat itu, Tanggal 16 April 1997 menjadi sejarah yg akan selalu ku ingat hingga sampai kapanpun, hari dimana Fùqīn meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan aku dan tao…..

..TBC..


End file.
